Vanada
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal (whe not battling) Unknown (when battling) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive Threat Assessment Medium Appearance He appears as an older blue pikmin with water always surrounding him. His body is actually entirely made out of water at which he has to keep himself with a constant source of liquid nearby. This water is infused with salt and his own blood making it have a red color to it. His water forms a solid like body which is a blue pikmin. He has no stalk but instead a watery-like extension from his head. His eyes are completely a florescent green that glows. He generally rides on the head of a very large sea (at least very large or giant in comparison with a pikmin) serpent if he can. Powers He has total mastery over the water element and his own body allowing himself to make himself solid, liquid, or gas depending on how he makes himself used. If he is hit by any physical weapon it usually goes straight through him meaning that any physical attack won't harm him. The water that he uses is infused with his own blood and salt making it dangerous to even be in. If someone tries to control the water that he has then it won't work. The watery like shield weakens some of the attacks coming at him. His body dissolves into bodies of water making it hard to pinpoint him or even hurt him for that matter. He becomes stronger in comparison with how large the body of water that he is in. He can also call on a creature from the depths of the water to his command or he can call them when he causes rain to fall down from the sky. His body randomly switches Darkness around so he can be either hurt by it, be immune to it, or just be resistant to it. He has ways to deal with his weaknesses but this takes time and effort to even do. Weaknesses Electricity (he has ways around avoiding it but he is still very much weak to it), Earth (he becomes weaker while he is on the land), and Light. Resistances Water (he can absorb it but it still hurts him (but the damage is cancelled out due to that for the damaged caused by the water attack, he's healed at the same amount), Ice (cannot really freeze him), and poison (poison just floats there doing nothing but it still causes him pain for it is different from the watery composition that he is). Immunities Fire (All kinds of fire die out from touching his body or water shield (He doesn't get harmed by it because it just turns him into steam)) and Physical Attacks (being that his body is entirely made out of water that they would go straight through) Unknown Darkness (roving point of interest, can be a weakness, immunity, or resistance) Personality He is very friendly except in the case of someone defiling the water or killing one of the sea creatures there. He doesn't find anyone innocent at that point. In other cases he is completely kind and understanding. He doesn't take it well if someone tries using the water that he is currently in. He is very tolerant of others but if someone gets him on his bad side then they'd better run. He cannot stand being on dry land. History He was changed by Keijo and therefore worships Keijo as if Keijo was a god. He hasn't been seen since as he was supposedly killed by an attack sending deep into the ocean depths where he was held against his will by the pressure of the ocean. It was then that he gained his powers and used them to get out of the area. Rumors have spread about him that there is a creature in the watery depths that will kill those who defile any body of water. He is still alive right now... Themes Main Theme: A Start to Everything - Various Artists (Fairuzonss and others) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LECvvajRFcw) Batttle Theme: (Requiem) 33 - Apostle 3 - Jacob Hectic Version (He Who Touches Heaven) - Various artists (Fairuzons...) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghdq1KYAhrg) Trivia info here Tropes True Neutral, Honor Before Reason, Intrinsic Vow, and... Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:Medium Level Threats